Angel Wings
by Lunaliope
Summary: Ron se siente culpable por abandonar a sus amigos, el recuerdo de su amado ángel le persigue hasta en sueños. Romione inspirado en la canción "Entre tus alas" del grupo Camila


**A****N****G****E****L**** W****I****N****G****S**

Era noche oscura, en tiempos oscuros para todos. El tiempo había empeorado dando paso a una fuerte nevada, lo típico de esas fechas tan señalas y por esa zona.

Ron estaba cansado de vagabundear y huir de tantos carroñeros así que decidió hospedarse en un modesto hostal.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que le habían dado, y observó todo lo que había a su alrededor, todo en la habitación tenía pinta de antiguo y desgastado, pero al menos estaba limpia y seca.

Se dirigió a su cama, con el catre casi a punto de romperse, y puso su mochila encima para empezar a curiosear un poco más. Observó que en la mesilla había una lámpara y un despertador, intentó abrir el primer cajón pero estaba atrancado, el segundo ya se abría bien. Se dirigió a la ventana próxima a la cama, que estaba algo empañada por el frio, descorriendo las cortinas azules pudo contemplar algunos de los tejados del pueblo en el que estaba de paso, todo tenía un tono navideño, como debía ser un veinticinco de diciembre, un día feliz en el que por la noche se disfrutara de una buena cena y regalos estando con los seres más queridos, riendo, comiendo, bromeando….

Pero Ronald Weasley ese día estaba sólo, añorando a sus mejores amigos y esa navidad ahora manchada de las atrocidades de Lord Voldemort. Y todo por una estúpida discusión. Estaba lleno de remordimientos por haberse comportado de una manera tan cruel con su mejor amigo y haberle dicho todas esas cosas, en ese momento dejó de ser él mismo, lo decía todo cegado por la ira hasta que salió de la tienda, deseaba hacer daño, ahora se arrepentía de cada palabra hiriente que pronunció.

Él no era así.

**Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad**

**De esos que saben flotar y que besan el cielo**

Tampoco se consideraba alguien especial, siempre había deseado destacar en algo y había llegado a sentirse demasiado eclipsado por Harry algunas veces, pero no era una mala persona, lo que dijo era impropio de él.

Fue el guardapelo.

Empezó a divagar sobre eso mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Lanzó un suspiro.

Sí, ahora lo comprendió, incrementaba sus malos sentimientos, definitivamente de los tres era al que más le afectaba.

Se preguntaba cómo estarían. Cómo estaría ella.

**Y hasta que apareciste por ahí**

**Y decidí aterrizar y quedarme en tu suelo**

Encendió la lámpara de la mesilla y se tumbó en la cama con la almohada pegada a su espalda observando la luz nocturna de la ventana. No estaba a gusto.

Volvió a suspirar.

Soñando entre las alas de su dulce ángel, ahí es donde deseaba estar, y no en ese oscuro hostal pasando frio con el dolor de la soledad torturándolo a cada segundó.

Recordó toda la discusión en la tienda y lo que más le dolió fue hacer llorar a su ángel…Hermione.

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi alma reconoció tu voz**

**Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**

Recordó su llanto y la manera en que lo llamaba en el bosque para que no se fuera desde lejos, casi con eco. En cuanto escuchó el primer sollozo sintió una punzada en el corazón pero la ira que aún guardaba era más fuerte que él mismo.

Estaba decaído, en esta guerra oscura ella le daba fuerzas para todo, se sentía seguro, decidido, capaz de enfrentar a lo que fuera y a que se hiciera justicia pero sobre todo a protegerla con su vida si hacía falta.

**Vuelo entre tus alas**

**Despierto entre tu calma y mi paz**

**Y mi razón**

**Viajo en tu mirada, me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**por ti amor**

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido empezó a recordar algunos momentos que vivió junto a ese ángel al que le quería llamar suyo, sólo suyo; la primera vez que la vio en uno de los vagones del expreso de Hogwarts, en ese momento le pareció la típica niña marisabidilla y lo confirmó cuando vio cómo le corregía en clase, en el fondo le sorprendía y llegaba a envidiar un poco cómo la chica era tan extraordinaria en esas asignaturas sin ningún esfuerzo excesivo la mayoría de las veces y a que a él le traían de cabeza. Ahora la calificaba de asombrosa, siempre tenía recursos para todo, para él era la perfección, una perfección angelical.

**Y Hasta hoy pensaba que la libertad**

**Estaba en otro lugar y hoy la llevo por dentro**

Luego se hicieron amigos.

Al principio les costó en tenderse, mostrando más discusiones que signos de amistad la mayoría del tiempo Luego comenzó a vivir experiencia asombrosas con ella que los hicieron unirse junto a Harry en un vínculo más fuerte.

**Me asome al laberinto de tu amor**

**Aquí encontré mi verdad y en ti esta lo que quiero**

Comenzó a contemplar a su amiga con otros ojos.

Recordó la primera vez que sintió verdaderos celos, su ángel había empezado a relacionarse con nadas y nada menos que con uno de sus antiguos ídolos.

Hubo más discusiones…todo porque le costaba expresar sus sentimientos junto a ella, pero siempre estuvo ahí, y él notaba algunas señales que Hermione la procesaba que le daban la impresión de que ella había sentido algo antes que él, y lo confirmó más cuando empezó con Lavender. Pero no, aunque lo intentara, no encontraba a ninguna que se comparara a ella.

Ya no era simplemente su amiga, era su ángel.

Pensando se sumergió en un amargo sueño.

**Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión**

**Mi alma reconoció tu voz**

**Y así se fue detrás de ti mi corazón**

Ron soñaba con que empezaba a vagar por una enorme calle chocando con siluetas grises sin rostro. Cuando chocaba a con alguna ésta le recordaba lo desgraciado que era diciéndole que estaba solo y siempre lo estaría, que no era el favorito de nadie, que no tenía amigos ni seres queridos de verdad, sino que era un pesada carga para todos y terminaría con un trágico fin en el que nadie se acordaría de él. Agobiado por esas figuras tenebrosas que empezaban a rodearle observó cómo comenzaba a brillar una luz en el cielo e iba descendiendo en el círculo de la gente que le había a su alrededor, posándose enfrente suyo la esfera de luz blanca tomó la forma de Hermione, vestida también con un vestido blanco, que se acercaba a él y le sonreía haciendo que los malos sentimientos se desvanecieran junto a las figuras negras mientras posaba un cálido beso en su labios.

**Vuelo entre tus alas **

**Despierto entre tu calma y mi paz**

**Y mi razón**

Despertó un poco sobresaltado pero a la vez contento y observó que se había dejado la luz de la lámpara encendida y que el despertador marcaba las cinco de la mañana.

Se incorporó con lentitud y volvió a taparse con el abrigo.

Sentía que tenía en su interior todo un revoltijo de sentimientos y en ese momento no supo por qué, pero algo en su le dijo que cogiera el desiluminador del bolsillo del abrigo.

**Viajo en tu mirada, me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**por ti amor**

Lo miró con detenimiento y al conectarlo apagó la lámpara y oyó una frágil voz, tras eso, extrañado y ansioso por volver a oír lo que creyó haber oído, volvió a conectarlo pensando más en querer estar a lado de Hermione y de Harry y es vez la esfera que salió del aparato se hizo un poco más grande y comenzó a flotar lentamente hacia él emitiendo de nuevo la voz que repetía su nombre sin parar mucho más alto.

La esfera de luz, que era igual que la que envolvía a Hermione en su sueño, avanzó más deprisa hacia el chico hasta lograr atravesar su pecho haciendo que le embargara una fuerte emoción.

De repente lo supo, supo dónde hallar a su ángel, por lo que no se lo pensó más, se levantó cogió sus cosas y agitó su varita.

**Viajo en tu mirada, me elevas**

**Soy mejor de lo que fui**

**por ti amor**

Esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a enfrenarse a sí mismo si era necesario. Por lo menos intentaría superar sus miedos aunque sabía que iba a costar.

Ahora quería ir en busca de las alas de su ángel.

**Siempre fui esclavo de la libertad**

**Contigo puedo tocar lo que soñé tanto tiempo**

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias x leer!**

**LunaMuSandra :)**


End file.
